Highway to Hell
by greenlilies
Summary: Estas llamando a la fabulosa Rosalie Hale. Ella es tan pomposa como este mensaje, asi que si no quieres seguir escuchandola, deja tu mensaje...¡Bip!-Rosalie, es Alice. Dile a mis padres que me escapé con un vampiro. Vuelvo cuando me transforme. ¡Adiós!
1. Prólogo

**Diclaimer**: Todo a Stephenie Meyer, algunas referencias a Anne Rice

* * *

**Prólogo**

— ¿Doctor, le administro el medicamento?

— Si, hágalo. Hoy ha estado un poco inquieta. ¿No se ha dado cuenta, enfermera? — dijo el doctor con un tono de desdén.

— Por supuesto que si, doctor — exclamó cortantemente. —. La he vigilado toda la noche y solo se ha removido en la cama diciendo lo mismo.

El doctor miró brevemente el historial y asintió distraído para luego irse por el pasillo a su enfermera abrió la puerta del cuarto y miró con lastima a la chica que lo habitaba. Era su paciente favorito y desde que había entrado, siempre estaba igual.

Siempre le había dado lastima este tipo de casos: adolescentes que pierden la cordura y se quedan solos, con la única compañía de las enfermeras de turno. Le sonrió tristemente a la chica cuando ella le miró ausente.

—Hola, cariño, soy yo otra vez. ¿Recuerdas? — la chica ni siquiera reaccionó. — hoy te vamos a volver a dar el medicamento porque has estado un poco inquieta. — le gustaba hablar con los pacientes, varias de sus compañeros creían que estaba loca, pero se sentía como si ellos le escucharan.

La enfermera le sirvió un vaso de agua junto con las pastillas e hizo tragárselas a la chica, solo registró el movimiento de la garganta como señal de vida. Luego, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño peine y se inclinó para peinar el opaco cabello de la chica. _Lo debió de tener hermoso antes de entrar aquí,_ pensó la enfermera.

— Tienes un hermoso cabello, cielo. En mi juventud no lo tuve así, se me dañó y lo tuve que usar muy corto porq…

Dijo un nombre.

El susurro de la chica la hizo parar de peinarla. Fue tan solo un susurro pero se escuchó fuerte y claro en la habitación. La enfermera la miró a los ojos y, por primera vez, vio una chispa de vida en los grandes ojos de la chica.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — dijo cautelosa.

Repitió el nombre mas claro.

La misma chispa apareció otra vez. La enfermera sonrió esperanzada y soltó el cepillo para salir corriendo por el pasillo y gritar —: ¡Ha despertado! ¡Doctor, ha despertado! ¡Alice ha despertado!

* * *

Bien, este es mi nuevo **Longfic** (prólogo de longfic) después de muuucho tiempo. No sé si les gustará y no sé si continuaré (eso depende de sus **RR **para recordarmelo ;D). Por cierto, el fic no tiene nada que ver con la canción de _AC/DC_, solo la estaba escuchando y me pareció buen nombre para el fic.

Follow me on **Twitter** (ver perfil) vamos, un poco de publicidad no es tan mala ;)


	2. Always Running Out Of Time

**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, algunas referencias a Anne Rice y la trama que es mia.

**Summary: **Hola, estas llamando a la fabulosa Rosalie Hale. Ella es tan pomposa como este mensaje, así que si no quieres seguir escuchándola, deja tu mensaje… ¡Bip! —Rosalie, es Alice. Dile a mis padres que me escapé con un vampiro y que no se preocupen. Vuelvo cuando me transforme. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Highway to Hell**

.

**I. Always Running Out of Time **_(I won't tell you how to live your life, so please stay away from mine)_

**.**

— ¡Levántate, enana! —

Otra fría, aburrida y gris mañana en Forks. ¿Acaso nunca se acaban?, creo que debí pensármelo mejor antes de nacer en este pueblo. Creo que hubiese sido mejor ahorrárselo a mis padres hace diecisiete años, así yo no tendría que ver la misma mañana durante años. Emmett se fue mucho antes de que lo maldijera por despertarme, su vozarrón se escuchó por toda la casa mientras yo iba al baño.

Empecé con mi monótona rutina cepillándome los dientes, para luego quitarme mi pijama y ponerme la ropa para el instituto. Ese día, era negra completa. No es que fuera una chica _punk _o gótica (un poco si), era solo una costumbre. Siempre había algo negro en mi vestuario: una camisa, el pantalón, brazalete, etcétera.

Me quedé un momento pensando en el sueño que había tenido. Era muy diferente a los demás sueños; normalmente, eran de mí en diferentes épocas: siglo XVIII, época isabelina, antiguo Egipto, etcétera. Esta vez, fue de un pasillo muy largo, que se extendía más allá de mi vista. Corría y corría mientras mas se alargaba el pasillo. Fue atemorizante por mi _poca _claustrofobia.

Suspiré cansinamente y bajé a enfrentarme a mi familia.

Estaban desayunando felizmente como una familia común y corriente. Emmett reía de todo y nada a la vez, su risa asustaba a Tarquin, mi gato (le decíamos Quinn como sobrenombre gracias a mi). Mi madre soltó una risita tonta cuando mi hermano hizo que Quinn saliera corriendo despavorido a mis pies. No sé como a Emmett no lo expulsaban de la universidad si se la pasaba en la casa. Se callaron al verme.

Claro, su antisocial hija acababa de bajar; todos cállense, ella los va a morder. Me reí internamente por mi broma mental. Mi madre era muy conservadora y un poco histérica para entenderme y Emmett… bueno, él solo hacia bromas. Mi padre era gruñón y le daban ataques de ansiedad de vez en cuando, mantenía los ataques en bajo perfil leyendo el periódico e ignorando su querida familia.

Acaricié a Quinn brevemente y me dirigí a la mesa, mi padre no levantó la vista de su periódico matinal. No me sorprendí, era así todas las mañanas. Mi madre me saludó incomoda y puso mi desayuno en frente de mi, Emmett me miró largamente, avaluándome. Después de varias cucharadas a mi cereal, soltó el chiste semanal.

— ¿Día negro hoy, hermana?

Lo miré ceñuda. Sus dos hoyuelos se hicieron mas pronunciados cuando rompió a reír escandalosamente, le gruñí y seguí comiendo. Me hacia el chiste cada pocos días a la semana, era irritante ver como se reía escandalosamente cada vez que lo decía. Cada vez y con la misma energía. Se siguió riendo de mí hasta que terminé mi desayuno y recogí mis cosas para irme. Me acomodé mi capucha para protegerme del frio, era obligatoria llevarla a cualquier lugar que fuera. Las eventuales y habituales lluvias de Forks podían caer en cualquier momento y uno tenia que estar protegido.

Mi auto me esperaba tristemente en la acera, su color amarillo –un muy feliz amarillo patito– destacaba entre el gris panorama de Forks. Mis padres me lo habían comprado de ese color para "animarme" de mi ola negra y llevarme al maravilloso arco iris de la vida real sin nada sobrenatural en ella. A veces me preguntaba por qué mis padres decidieron mudarse aquí en este pueblito en medio de la nada que se llama como un utensilio para comer*****, ¿les pareció divertido el nombre cuando se mudaron? O ¿es que buscaron el lugar más aburrido y lluvioso por internet y apareció Forks?

No es que odiara mucho a Forks –un poco si, no tanto–, si no que me deprimía ver a la misma gente y hacer la misma rutina una y otra y otra vez, cada día. Aunque, a veces, el clima combinaba perfectamente con mis emociones y eso lo hacia menos monótono. Deseé que hoy pasara algo emocionante en el instituto. Lastimosamente, lo mas emocionante que pasaba en Forks era que alguien se mudase o se fuese del pueblo, el chisme duraba semanas.

El pueblo estaba más aburrido de lo normal en el momento en el que se acababa el chisme. Exactamente, este momento. Se había acabado el chisme de que los Brody y su hijo Michael se habían mudado a Ohio. Suertudo Michael.

Los alrededores del camino se hicieron menos boscosos a medida que me acercaba al instituto. Maldije entre dientes cuando un estúpido venado se interpuso en la carretera y tuve que desviarme y casi estrellarme con un árbol. Bambie, asustado, corrió de regreso al bosque a refugiarse de la loca humana que casi lo atropellaba. Murmuré otro insulto y volví de nuevo a la carretera.

Llegaría tarde, pero no me importaba, esos profesores eran unos incompetentes. Estúpido Forks, me dije cuando la lluvia arreció, el porsche no tenia techo porque estaba en el taller. ¿De qué sirve tener un auto deportivo y de lujo si no servía para las lluvias de Forks? Me acomodé mejor la capucha de mi abrigo sobre mi cabeza y respiré profundamente varias veces, debía tranquilizarme; la histeria y ansiedad era genética. Lo sabía por experiencia.

Llegué al estacionamiento del instituto sin contratiempos después de ese episodio de "Animal Planet", estacioné cuidadosamente al lado de un _Volkswagen _escarabajo y procedí a internarme a ese purgatorio que llaman "Instituto". Mis botas resonaban en el silencioso pasillo a mi clase, mi salón de historia había empezado hace diez minutos, lo suficiente tarde para que el profesor me castigara. Al menos, podría leer después de clases.

La clase me miró burlona cuando entré y me disculpé con el profeso, le miré fastidiada y me mandó a sentarme, no sin antes mandarme un castigo.

— Se quedará ayudando a la señora Cope con los archivos.

Bufé fastidiada y fingí que prestaba atención a las explicaciones sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial. Me hubiese quedado mejor ayudar a la bibliotecaria que a la señora Cope; era tan empalagosa y la oficina de administración era más verde que el mismo exterior. Suspiré otra vez. Lo mejor seria esperar que no fuera nada tedioso.

— Y así fue cómo el archiduque Francisco Fernando de Austria y su esposa Sofía Chotek fueron asesinados en 1914 por…******

La clase se disolvió rápidamente cuando el timbre sonó, parecían animales en medio de una estampida. El profesor Thomas me llamó antes de irme para decirme –otra vez– que estaba castigada con la señora Cope. Bella me esperaba con su extraño novio en la puerta del salón.

Edward Cullen, el novio de Bella, era muy extraño. La palidez de su rostro lo evidenciaba, no tenia ningún color en su tez, ni se sonrojaba. Yo podría haber dicho que era un vampiro, pero Bella se ponía muy nerviosa cuando lo comentaba. Los vampiros de mis libros, obviamente, eran interesantes, tenían muchos poderes y salían de noche. Si Edward fuera un supuesto vampiro, yo lo habría notado. Lo único en lo que se parecían mis vampiros al supuesto vampiro Edward era su pálida piel.

Pero como ya he dicho, no existían los vampiros, ni Edward Cullen era uno. Claro, Bella me había metido estas ideas.

— ¡Alice! Estaba preocupada por ti, no te vi en el estacionamiento esta mañana… — le sonreí. Al parecer, era la única que se preocupaba por mí. — y Edward no me dejó esperarte hasta que llegaras porque llegaríamos tarde a algebra.

— Un venado se atravesó en la carretera, casi choco contra un árbol — Bella hizo una mueca de preocupación. _Y luego casi lo quise atropellar pero se fue…, _pensé. Edward formó una sonrisa, ummm… los vampiros leen mentes ¿Edward lo habrá hecho? Él se removió incomodo y decidí no prestarle atención.

— ¿Y cómo está Emmett? La ultima vez que lo vi fue aquella vez que fuimos al cine y el estaba con Rosalie Hale… ¿todavía sigue con ella?

— ¡Oh, si! Rosalie casi vive con nosotros y él está perfectamente. Creo que me cae mejor ella que mi hermano.

— Vale, no digas eso. A mi me gustaría tener un hermano como Emmett — rió y se agarró mas de Edward. Se veían muy bien como pareja y Edward la protegía. Pero tanta dependencia no puede ser muy buena para ninguno de los dos. —. Vamos, Alice, el timbre acaba de sonar. Nos tenemos que ir a literatura antes de que nos pongan un castigo.

Hice una mueca al recordar el mío. Bella se despidió de Edward en la puerta del salón, se besaron un momento y yo le despedí con una mano.

— Bella, me castigaron por llegar tarde. No voy a poder acompañarte a Port Angeles hoy. — le dije mientras nos sentábamos en las mesas de la ultima fila.

— Oh, que malo. Podemos ir mañana, el baile no se va a ir corriendo — dijo y me tensé, a tiempo que sacaba el libro que estábamos leyendo. Se quedó pensando. —. Corriendo no, pero bailando si. — se rió y la acompañé. El estúpido chiste había aligerado la presión del baile.

Bella iba a ir con Edward –para tristeza de las féminas del instituto–, y yo no iba ir ¿Quién querría ir con la rarita de Alice Brandon que tenía de hermano al grande y fuerte Emmett Brandon? Nadie cuerdo, claro está. Bella me prometió que no me sentiría sola si iba al baile sin pareja, ella y Edward estarían para acompañarme, aunque de lejos se viera que quisieran estar juntos.

Bostecé y traté, esta vez, de prestarle atención a la clase.

La cafetería se llenó de murmullos cuando Bella, Edward y yo hicimos nuestra entrada. En Forks, no había muchos chicos problema, ellos me consideraban uno y también a Emmett, pero él ya estaba en la universidad y no contaba. Bella se sonrojó por toda la atención y yo puse mi cara más indiferente, no hay que echarle leña al fuego y que digan que tenía problemas con la ira.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa en completo silencio, las conversaciones anteriores a nuestra llegada se reanudaron milagrosamente. Bella dejó su sonrojo para otro momento y Edward su cara tensa. Mastiqué mis alimentos lentamente, como me enseñaron; te podías ahogar tragándote un pedazo completo de comida. Mis acompañantes de mesa se dedicaron a hablar entre si en susurros, levanté la vista cuando Bella hizo un movimiento brusco con el brazo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella? —ella se volvió a sonrojar.

— Oh, no es nada, Alice. Solo me sorprendí por lo que me dijo Edward.

Por la mirada que me dio, entendí que estaba rogando que no le preguntase nada acerca de ello. Tal vez fuera algo acerca de la clandestina vida vampira de Edward. Él se tensó justo después de que pensara eso y me miró intensamente.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada. — el tono de su voz me hizo sospechar más.

Bella nos miró desconcertada. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Edward, Alice?

— No pasa absolutamente nada, amor — al decir esto, me miró advirtiéndome. ¿De qué? ¿De qué le dijera a Bella mis absurdas teorías acerca del vampirismo de su novio? No se lo creería, y, además, de que ya habíamos comentado eso y ella me callaba con un _¡No existen los vampiros, Alice! Supéralo_ así y no volvíamos a hablar de eso.

No miré a Edward ni pensé en él todo el rato. Bella, desconcertada, trataba de sacarnos el por qué estábamos así, yo misma, no lo entendía mucho. Rosalie, la hermana de mi novio y que estaba en último año, se vino a sentar con nosotros. Normalmente, ella no se sentaba con nosotros, a menos de que fuera algo importante y quisiera algo.

— ¡Hola, Alice! — exclamó mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Saludo rápidamente a Bella y Edward y se giró completamente a mi. — necesito que me ayudes con algo urgentísimo.

Movió la mano en un gesto dramático.

— ¿Qué será eso, Rosalie?

Se acercó más a mí. — Necesito que no vayas a tu casa esta tarde — la miré desconcertada. —, ve a casa de Isabella o de alguien por el momento. — me miró suplicante.

— ¿Por qué?

— Emmett va a tener la tarde libre y quiero estar con él, sabes que no podemos estar juntos todos los días.

Me miró expectante. Yo la miré con una mueca.

— Cómo quieras, Rosalie. Hoy estoy castigada.

Ella me miró radiante y me abrazó. Me sentí un poco incomoda, así que dejé mis brazos inertes a mis costados. Ella se fue chillando con sus amigas que iba a ver a Emmett, su novio universitario, hoy.

* * *

Me recosté distraídamente en la silla de la sala de espera. Ya habían terminado las clases, así que esperaba que la señora Cope no me hiciera esperar mucho. Jugué un poco con mi cabello antes de que de la oficina de administración se oyeran voces. Me arrimé un poco más a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

— Se inscribió ayer, Arthur — dijo la voz de la señora Cope con voz contenida. —. Los rumores son ciertos.

— Pero, ¿Cómo era, Louise? — exclamó en susurros la voz del director a la señora Cope — En el pueblo dicen que es muy reservado.

—Y es verdad. Cuando se inscribía fue muy indiferente y misterioso, me intimidó. — confesó "Louise".

Se oyeron pasos y una silla fue movida. Supuse que el director o la señora Cope se sentaron.

— Es muy extraño para ser adolescente. Oí que se hospeda con sus tíos, los Cullen — el director hizo un sonido desdeñoso. Se oyeron sonidos de papel moviéndose y un sonido indescifrable. — ¿Por qué no tiene foto? ¿Acaso no se lo dijiste, Louise? Se necesita una foto para inscribirse.

Otro sonido de papel. El la señora Cope suspiró y dijo —: ya sé que la edad me afecta, pero eso no se me olvida. Y si, si se lo dije. Pero me dijo que tenía algún problema en los ojos y que las cámaras solo lo agravaban más. Pensé en llamar al doctor Cullen; usted sabe que él es el mejor doctor d… — el director hizo un sonido de impaciencia e instó a la señora Cope para que se ahorrara eso. Ella se aclaró la garganta. —, pero seria muy obvio.

Dijo esta parte rápidamente y se quedaron en silencio.

— ¿Crees que será como el otro Cullen?

— No lo sé. Si son familia, creo que si. Al menos él no causa problemas como los adolescentes de ahora…

La señora Cope hizo un sonidito de aprobación y habló —: lo único fuera de lo normal de Edward Cullen son sus faltas pero lo compensa con sus notas — agregó con tono soñador y me reí por lo bajo. A la señora Cope le encantaban los hombres sea cual sea su edad. Después de su divorcio, ella echaba fuego. —hablando de buenos adolecentes… tengo a una que no lo es esperando castigo.

— ¿Quién es? — dijo desinteresado el director. Yo sabia de quién estaban hablando.

— Alice Brandon, la chica rebelde y gótica — ¡Me llamaban "rebelde y gótica" a mis espaldas! —. La que es amiga de Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía Swan.

— ¿la novia de Cullen? Si, ya sé. Esa chica también va por mal camino si se sigue juntando con la señorita Brandon. — ¡¿Cómo se atreve? ¡El director Stanley era más o igual de chismoso que su sobrina Jessica!

Volví a mi posición original y me crucé de brazos, enfadada. Era cierto que yo no era la hija o una pueblerina ejemplar y que era diferente de todos ello, pero eso no les daba el derecho a criticar a Bella por ser mi amiga. Siguieron hablando un rato más, pero no los oí. La señora Cope salió un rato después a ponerme el castigo.

— ¿Eres Alice Brandon, querida? — si que sabia mentir. Asentí indiferente. Cuando el director salió, me dirigió una mirada despectiva cuando confirmé que era yo. — debes disculparme, Alice, pero no puedes ayudarme hoy. Tendrás que ayudar a la señorita Rose con los libros — traté que ninguna expresión se viera en mi rostro. Estaba muy feliz de librarme de archivar y de ayudar a Eleanor Rose, la bibliotecaria. Con sus cosas. —. La acabo de llamar. Te espera.

Inmediatamente, los sonidos de los tacones de la señora Cope se escucharon en el pasillo, alejándose.

* * *

La biblioteca estaba tan silenciosa como la señorita Rose. Era una solterona de cuarenta años que le interesaban más el estado de los libros que las personas. Quizás, así terminaría yo. La señorita Rose no levantó la vista de sus lentes cuando me presenté ante el mostrador, revisaba, por lo que pude ver, permisos para llevar libros.

Antes de que pudiera hacerle notar mi presencia, ella me señaló una gruesa pila de libros con instrucciones para que los acomodara según su fecha, titulo y categoría. Encontré un carrito para transportarlos más cómodamente por los pasillos de la biblioteca. Estos, albergaban estudiantes que estudiaban a ultima hora para los exámenes o estudiosos que, solo por interés, leían grandes libros de textos sobre cualquier materia.

Las estanterías llegaban al techo y, por suerte, este era bajo. Encontré la sección del primer libro, biología; busqué su fecha y luego el titulo. Me encantaba este silencio, no como los incómodos en los que tienes que hablar y hablar. Seguí con esta tarea por un rato mas, me dolía la muñeca cada vez que subía un libro pesado a una estantería alta. A pesar de eso, me gustó, tenia que llegar tarde mas seguido.

La pila de libros se iba reduciendo considerablemente, dejé el carrito a un lado y hojeé la contraportada del libro. Encontré su estante en la parte mas alejada de la salida, allí se encontraba un grupito de deportistas que estaban apiñados sobre la mesa. Ellos no me habían visto todavía. Una ráfaga de viento me despeinó y me trajo el olor de algún tipo de hoja. me atonté un momento y luego me paré en seco ¿Hoja? ¡Era droga! (o tal vez era el inexistente club de jardinería de Forks, aunque eso era poco probable), dejé el libro de cualquier forma en el estante y corrí a por la señorita Rose.

Vamos, podría ser la supuesta chica problema pero no me metía en esas cosas. Pero tampoco era la chica ejemplar; había probado mi primer cigarro por una apuesta con Emmett hace tres años, no me había gustado para nada y mi hermano se rió a costa mía dos semanas.

Cuando llegué a unos tres metros de el escritorio de la señorita Rose, me detuve. Una persona estaba apoyada en el, su complexión me ayudó a saber que era un hombre y que no era mucho mayor que yo. Parecía brillante, sobresalía entre los gastados volúmenes de la biblioteca y todas las personas a su alrededor. Un extraño impulso se instaló en mi mente de querer tocarlo y saber si su piel era tan suave como se veía. Me di una patada mentalmente y traté de pensar en otra cosa.

Tenía una sospecha de que el extraño no era normal; no anormal como yo, sino, anormal como Edward. Tenía su misma iridiscencia y me daba la misma sensación. El extraño hablaba con la señorita Rose, no pude escucharlos por la distancia que nos separaba, según su lenguaje corporal, no deseaba estar allí. Movió la mano derecha para acomodarla sobre el otro lado del otro lado del escritorio.

Un sonido de sorpresa escapó violentamente de mi boca: sus uñas parecían cristales y brillaban sobrenatural.

La señorita Rose y el extraño me miraron molestos por la interrupción. No sé que pasó primero, si me sorprendió el rostro del extraño o que otro sonido de sorpresa salió de mi boca. El rostro del extraño parecía una mascara, blanca y desconcertantemente bella. Me abrumó la vista, sabia que era. Había leído lo suficiente para saberlo a primera vista.

¡El extraño era un vampiro!

* * *

*****"Forks", significa "tenedor"

******Cuando los asesinaron, fue la causa de que se produjera la Primera Guerra Mundial. Léanlo en la Wiki, es bastante interesante.

* * *

¡Hey!

Aquí tienen el primer capítulo de **Highway to Hell**, este primer cap es mas que todo **introducción** y todo eso, lo emocionante ya viene ;D Cualquier pregunta, sugerencia (o un **Follow** a mi Twitter) es bienvenido xD

Gracias a todas por sus **RRs**, **alertas** y **favs**,

_PinkLlilys._


	3. Disturbia

**Diclaimer: **todo de Stephenie Meyer, algunas referencias a Anne Rice

**Summary: **Estas llamando a la fabulosa Rosalie Hale. Ella es tan pomposa como este mensaje, así que si no quieres seguir escuchándola, deja tu mensaje… ¡Bip! —Rosalie, es Alice. Dile a mis padres que me escapé con un vampiro. Vuelvo cuando me transforme. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Highway to Hell**

.

**II. Disturbia **_(Nothing Heard, nothing said. I can't even speak about it)_

.

6:22 a.m, cuarto de Alice.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Inhala otra vez.

Exhala otra vez más.

Inha… ¡cuidado! ¡te estas acelerando, Alice!

Exhala lentamente…

Llevaba desde muy temprano contando y vigilando mis respiraciones, no quería que me diese un ataque de pánico y me tuviesen que llevar a emergencias porque me estaba asfixiando _(Inhala, Exhala). _Sin duda eso seria divertido. Seguí con mi rutina y traté de no salirme de ella otra vez. Mañana trataría q… ¡oh, no! ¡el instituto! (¡_cálmate, Alice!) _¡no podía ir si esa _cosa _volvía a estar allá!

Tranquilízate, Alice, te estas acelerando otra vez. Me restregué los ojos y me aparté el cabello de la cara; estaba sudando pero no quería levantarme de la cama. Cuando llegué a mi casa después de esa aterradora experiencia, de una vez me encerré en mi cuarto y no he salido desde entonces. Los rasguños en la puerta de Quinn se habían parado hace media hora –seguramente dejaría marca–, a él ni siquiera le había dirigido alguna palabra cariñosa y me sentía un poquito mal.

Suspiré. ¿Cómo iría a hacer ahora? Si solo fuera una invención mía…

**5:36 p.m, biblioteca del Instituto de Forks.**

_¡El extraño era un vampiro!_

_Mi mente no trabajaba; estaba en blanco. Traté de quitar la mirada de la cara del extraño, de sus uñas, ¡de su todo! Estúpidamente me pregunté si leería mi mente; no daba señales tan obvia de ello como Edward, pero, ahora que un vampiro de verdad se me presentaba, todo podía ser posible. _

— _¿Le pasa algo, señorita Brandon? _

_La pregunta de la señorita Rose me despertó abruptamente. La miré directamente a su cara de fingida preocupación, no mostraba signos de reconocer al vampiro. ¿¡Cómo nadie podía no hacerlo! ¡Saltaba a la vista lo obvio! Retrocedí un paso y me aparté un mechón de la cara con desespero._

— _N-n-no. — tartamudeé estúpidamente. El vampiro ya empezaba a mirarme con un perfecto aburrimiento ,y la señorita Rose, con irritación. _

— _Entonces, salga de mi biblioteca y deje de hacer ruidos. Molesta a este joven, señorita._

_El vampiro volvió a su posición original: apoyado despreocupadamente en el escritorio de la señorita Rose. Ella, me dirigió una mirada airada y luego puso su atención en el vampiro. Anotaba mentalmente los detalles del extraño que me habían hecho descubrir su naturaleza; uñas como cristal, rostro perfectamente tallado en mármol, palidez extrema, cabello perfecto (tal vez sería un supermodelo, pero, mi pregunta sería: ¿Si así fuera, que haría uno en Forks?)_

_Cuando dejaron de prestarme atención, corrí fuera de la biblioteca tan rápido como pude. Los pasillos estaban vacios de estudiantes y profesor (Vagamente me pregunté si la señorita Rose y el conserje cerraban juntos el instituto). Me detuve bruscamente. Recapitulé lentamente lo que había pasado en la biblioteca y analicé la última escena._

_No pudo haber sido un vampiro, ¿cierto?. Se veía perfectamente normal, nada extraño o sobrenatural que me hiciera cuestionarme. Además, era imposible que un humano muerto y revivido pueda sobrevivir a base de sangre y nada más. Oh, Dios, Alice; te estás convirtiendo en Bella, pensé. _

_El porsche, así como los asientos, los arboles y la acera estaban cubiertos de pequeñas gotitas de lluvia. Me envolví un poco más en mi abrigo. Miré cautelosa hacia la entrada del instituto, me extrañó ver un deportivo negro muy lujoso descansando cerca de la entrada. Pensé en Edward Cullen o en alguien de su familia; ellos eran los únicos que conducían ese tipo de auto (además de mi y Emmett, claro está). _

_Me acerque –mirando a los lados cuidadosamente–, al deportivo (que luego supe que era un Sedan). Noté que era descapotable al igual que el mío y que se veía muy caro; de los que se consiguen solo en Europa y se hacen muy pocos. Le di la vuelta, admirándolo; no era de esas chicas –como Rosalie– que le gustaban mucho las marcas de auto y comentarlo, pero había que reconocer que el deportivo era una preciosidad. La parte trasera no tenia nada excepcionalmente especial, solo la curiosa placa que me hizo casi correr despavorida a mi amigo color amarillo._

**FANGS 18***

_¡Esto no puede ser una jodida coincidencia! Mi sensible y susceptible humor cambió drásticamente. ¡Ningún vampiro respetable podría ponerse eso en su propio auto! (suponiendo que ese sea del vampiro y no de algún estúpido adolescente, claro). Me tiré del cabello con frustración y le di al deportivo una mirada furiosa. Regresé a mi descapotable pisando fuertemente el pavimento, apretando los puños hasta que los nudillos se me pusieron muy pálidos. _

— _No es un vampiro verdadero, Alice. — me dije con los dientes apretados y furiosa por haber creído que ese extraño en la biblioteca pudiese hacerme creer que él era un vampiro. _

_Mi porsche tal vez fuera a prueba de balas, pero no a prueba de resbalones; así que retrocedí cuidadosamente por el pavimento mojado, fuera del instituto._

Miré ausente mi despertador, marcaba las siete ya, todavía faltaba para ir al instituto. Pensé en algún libro para entretenerme pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ello (y, también, porque los había repasado uno a uno hace apenas unas horas). Si tal vez Bella… no. (Sacudí la cabeza) ella era la mas escéptica respecto a eso, pero ¡necesitaba a alguien!

Suspiré, marqué el número y esperé.

Sonaba ocupado. ¿A quién Bella podía estar llamando a esta hora? ¿a Edward?. Volví a marcar el número una vez más.

— ¿Hola? — la voz de Bella no estaba adormilada como esperaba, sino, como si hubiese estado despierta por alguna razón.

— ¿Estabas despierta, o te he despertado? — susurré.

Se quedó un momento pensando.

— Oh, no, no — dijo rápidamente —. Acaba justo de regresar de la cocina — casi podía imaginar como se sonrojaba al decir esa mentira.

Escuché como se sentaba en su cama y suspiraba de alivio. Luego, otra voz se escuchó; lo suficientemente bajo.

— ¿Estás con alguien allí, Bella?

Silencio. Mucho silencio.

— ¿Bella? — pregunté por la línea.

— ¡Estoy aquí! Si… eh, solo… Charlie.

Definitivamente Bella me estaba mintiendo, pero, para suerte de ella, yo no la estaba llamando para interrogarla.

— Bien… ignoraré éso — otro suspiro de alivio —. Necesito que me ayudes. Tengo un Gran problema, con G mayúscula.

—Está bien, puedes decirme todo lo que quieras, Alice. — me conmovió su honestidad, ella era la única que se preocupaba de esa forma por mi.

Me aclaré la garganta y dije —: ¿Qué me dirías si te dijese que acabo de ver a un vampiro de verdad…?

El auricular cayó con un golpe seco — ¿Bella?, ¿Hola? ¿Estás allí?

Pude escuchar, ya que el auricular cayó en una posición favorable para que pudiera escuchar bien, que Bella hiperventilaba muy ruidosamente; que una voz –masculina– tranquilizaba a Bella y le decía que me atendiera.

— ¿Bella? ¡Bella, si no atiendes inmediatamente voy directo hasta allá con mi rápido porsche!

Tamborileé con mis dedos mientras escuchaba como el teléfono fue agarrado rápidamente.

— ¡Alice! Lo siento, estaba… uh, ¿atendiendo cosas? — pausa — ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

— ¡Ah, si! Vi un vampiro esta tarde y te quería pedir consejo porque estoy trastornada y no puedo dormir. — se lo traté de decir lo mas normal y naturalmente que pude, Bella a veces podía ser un poco dramática. La respiración de Bella se hizo un poco pesada.

Le relaté lo de esta tarde en la biblioteca.

— Lo siento, Alice, pero, como tu dijiste, creo que estas trastornada y no piensas con claridad. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que ese chico era — su tono adquiría escepticismo —"un vampiro"?, y, quiero que sepas que estoy haciendo comillas con mis dedos.

—Odio cuando eres tan desconfiada a veces. No sé, Bella, se veía tan real… lo quise tocar pero, tal vez, me hubiera arrancado las manos de un mordisco — me reí histérica. Bella soltó una especie de risita que me dio un poco de miedo.

— ¿Al menos le pudiste ver los colmillos? — Bella preguntó en tono burlón — Porque si no es así, entonces, tus razones para creerlo un ser sobrenatural son un puñado de casualidades, Alice.

— Creo que tienes razón. Quizás, sea un poco paranoica — Bella, al otro lado de la línea, murmuró un _mucho. _Recordé brevemente cuando venía de regreso a mi casa, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. — con todo esto de los vampiros.

Silencio.

— ¿Estás asintiendo con la cabeza?

Silencio.

— ¿Bella?

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! A veces se me olvida cuando estoy en el teléfono…

* * *

Charlamos más o menos hasta que fue la hora de ir al instituto y tuve que correr si no quería volver a llegar tarde. Por suerte para mi, hoy no llovió en la mañana y no se mojaron mis preciosos asientos. En la carretera, miré cohibida los lados de bosque que la rodeaban. Ya me habían pasado dos cosas que me habían trastornado, así que mejor era ir con cuidado. No miré a los lados; con los ojos en el frente, como una persona responsable.

Al llegar, Bella me esperaba junto al Volvo de Edward, él me miraba cauteloso.

— ¡Hey! — Bella me saludó moviendo enérgicamente la mano. Edward me dirigió un asentimiento de cabeza muy educado.

— Hola, Bella — miré rápidamente al obvio grupo de personas—. Oye, ¿sabes por qué hay tanta gente reunida allá?

Ella miró rápidamente hacia atrás y dijo —: Oh, si. Hay un nuevo estudiante y aquel — señaló la congregación — es su auto, muy lujoso por lo que oí.

Se encogió de hombros.

Hice un ruidito de meditación. — Forks a veces puede ser muy chismoso. No sé para qué tenemos periódicos que salen todos los días, la gente sabe todo antes de tiempo.

— Ajá, lo sé, es lamentable.

Hice una mueca. La campana sonó y rápidamente nos dirigimos a las clases. Grupitos de estudiantes de todos los años murmuraban acerca del nuevo estudiante, y de su auto, por supuesto, no les presté atención; la mayoría no era de importancia.

— ¿Lo viste?

— ¿Al nuevo? ¡Por supuesto!

— ¡No te lo vas a creer! Estuvo en…

Susurros de ese tipo se escuchaban por todo el instituto. Trataban al nuevo como si fuese una estrella de cine que estuviese filmando una película en el pequeño Forks, todo eso era tan excitante para los pueblerinos. Lo que me alegraba era que las miradas ya no me siguiesen con prejuicios en los ojos por no ser la típica chica de tenedor.

Suspiré, cómo odio a Forks.

Presté atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba entre Edward y Bella

—… con él y no puedo con ustedes.

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunté a Bella confusa.

— Edward me está diciendo que no puede almorzar con nosotras.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? — giré mi cabeza hacia Edward.

— Tengo que almorzar con alguien más, mi primo, mas en especifico.

En ese momento abandoné la conversación, eso era todo lo que tenía que saber, no como Bella que tenia que poner muchos peros. Me recosté en mi casillero y miré a la gente curiosa que murmuraban excitados por la nueva noticia, los rumores iban desde que el nuevo era una estrella de cine encubierto hasta donde el nuevo era el hijo de un millonario dueño de una gran empresa y que había sido desterrado a este pueblucho porque había embarazado a alguien pobre.

Del grupo de Lauren, escuché que él era un príncipe de algún país europeo muy remoto que venia a encontrar su princesa entre las plebeyas. De Mike y Eric, que el nuevo se inyectaba algún medicamento –al igual que Edward– inventado por el doctor Cullen, su tío, que hacia que fuera más atractivo. Me reí de cada uno de ellos (unos con más intensidad que otros), ¡algunos eran tan ridículos!

Bella, Edward y yo caminamos entre la masa de personas a la cafetería. Edward se despidió de Bella con un beso muy empalagoso en la boca, para luego irse a una mesa vacía; para esperar a su primo, dijo. Bella y yo fuimos al final de la fila a comprar nuestra comida.

De un momento a otro, la cafetería se quedó en absoluto silencio; un muy absoluto silencio. Que dramáticos, pensé, me miré las uñas desinteresada. Al avanzar en la fila, vagamente vi una cabellera rubia. Luego de oh-es-muy-importante momento, la cafetería siguió su curso normal y nosotras pudimos sentarnos en nuestra mesa.

Miré alrededor por costumbre y me di cuenta de que todas las cabezas de los estudiantes (exceptuando la mía y la de Bella) estaban en una sola dirección, volteé la cabeza a ese sitio y solo vi a Edward que venia hacia acá y me encogí de hombros y seguí con mi comida.

— Bella —dijo Edward que ya se encontraba al frente de nuestra mesa, ella volteó al escuchar su nombre —, Alice — volteé confundida —, les presento a mi primo, Jasper Whitlock. Viene de Houston.

Hizo un movimiento con la mano y, de detrás de él, un chico –mejor un hombre, creo yo– se deslizó suavemente al lado de Edward.

Oh por Dios. Mi instinto de supervivencia me dijo que corriera y no me detuviese hasta que pasase la frontera con Canadá. Mi lado racional –con una voz muy parecida a la de Bella– me dijo que eso era simplemente imposible. Y, mi cabeza, emocionada, me expuso los detalles que no había visto antes ayer.

Con una expresión menos hostil, me di cuenta que su cara no era tan terrorífica como me pareció ayer en el bosque y en la biblioteca. Su rostro ahora tenía una sonrisa amable –perfectamente cuidada– y no se veía tan salvaje como ayer. Él, por su parte, nos analizaba silenciosamente, cuando terminó con Bella, siguió conmigo. Sus ojos –de un extraño dorado rojizo–, por segunda vez, brillaron en reconocimiento y, con eso, recordé el momento en donde los había visto por primera vez.

**6:13 p.m, carretera a casa de Alice.**

_Conduje tranquilamente por la solitaria carretera. No había más autos ni transeúntes que esquivar, el aire estaba húmedo por la reciente llovizna. Traté de no pensar en lo de esta tarde, fallé; mi mente se llenó de momentos en lo que recapitulaba y editaba la escena de la biblioteca una y otra vez._

_Pensé que la carretera estaba sola hasta que vi el mismo deportivo del instituto estacionado muy cerca del bosque. Parecía que hubiese sido abandonado a su suerte por el dueño... muy sospechoso. Bajé un poco la velocidad y miré detenidamente la escena; había que ser muy precavido, no sabias si te iba a salir un asesino en el medio del bosque. No había rastros de sangre ni nada que pudiese incriminar a cualesquiera que fuesen los sospechosos ._

_Justo antes de que siguiera mi camino, un rostro apareció entre la maleza. Oh, no ¿acaso no puede ser peor?, pensé. El reconocimiento brilló aterradoramente una milésima de segundo, para luego sustituirlo por una mirada que solo se ve cuando un puma tiene en la mira a un pobre venado. Abrí los ojos exageradamente y el extraño (¡por Dios, creo que si era un vampiro!) sonrió burlonamente; su aspecto terrorífico también se debía a que estaba cubierto por tierra y hojas pegadas, como si hubiese salido de los confines del bosque. _

_Pisé a fondo el acelerador, rogando para que Charlie Swan o algunos de sus ayudantes no se les ocurriera detenerme por exceso de velocidad. _

— ¿Alice? ¿Pasa algo?

Edward me veía con cara preocupada. Su primo, Jasper (a.k.a **** **el vampiro extraño y verdadero) se había ido a su mesa hacia unos pocos segundos, Bella comía –aunque sabía que estaba escuchando atentamente– y Edward me miraba extrañado; como si me hubiese crecido una nueva cabeza.

Sacudí la cabeza — Nada, Edward, absolutamente nada.

— ¿Segura? — me instó.

— ¡Si, Edward! No me pasa nada. Ve a "almorzar" con tu primo, y déjame tranquila.

Bella nos miraba entre dudosa de interrumpir y de querer salir corriendo de allí, iba a decir algo cuando Edward la calló despidiéndose de ella con un beso. Quité la mirada de ellos, avergonzada e incomoda. Edward se fue al cabo de un beso muy largo.

Bella esperó hasta poder respirar normalmente antes de hablarme —: ¿Qué les pasa a Edward y a ti? ¡No me quieren contar nada!

Se cruzó de brazos molesta.

— Lo siento, Bella, pero es que Edward a veces puede ser muy paranoico — Bella asintió con una carcajada, volteó rápidamente la cabeza hacia la mesa de Edward.

— ¿Qué te parece Jasper? — preguntó desinteresada.

— ¿Quién? — me tensé.

— Su primo rubio, Alice. Estuvo aquí hace menos de diez minutos.

Me miró con una ceja levantada.

— Oh, si. Ya sé quien, no tengo tan mala memoria, Bella.

Hizo una pausa para meterse un pedazo de pizza en la boca.

— ¿Entonces?

— Supongo que está bien, no es nada del otro mundo — excepto que es un vampiro que me aterrorizó dos veces ayer, pensé sarcásticamente. Me encogí de hombros.

Jugué con mi comida un poco, me sentía muy confundida; no sabia si mi doble encuentro con el primo de Edward había sido mi imaginación o mi mente jugándome una buena broma. Suspiré cansinamente. No sabia por qué, pero tenia la sensación de que ese no iba a ser mi ultimo encuentro con Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

El sonido del timbre de la salida, conllevó a que una gran masa de estudiantes me interrumpiera el paso a mi porsche durante un rato. Esperaba que si dejaba pasar a bastante gente, no tendría problemas en sacar mi auto sin ningún contratiempo ni rayón en su pintura amarilla.

Esquivé varios obstáculos antes de llegar sana y salva a mi porsche, el volvo de Edward me impedía el paso a el. Sorteé inútilmente el volvo, su dueño me paró justo antes de poder pasarlo.

— Alice, aléjate de Jasper.

— ¿Qué? Lo siento, Edward, pero si no me das más pista pasaremos aquí toda la tarde.

Traté de buscar una salida con la mirada.

Sonrió brevemente — Sabes bien de lo que te hablo — me crucé de brazos expectante.

— Si sé de lo que me hablas, entonces, dime.

— No quiero que te acerques a mi primo Jasper. Es peligroso y nada bueno para ti.

Me enojé por eso. Apreté los puños debajo del brazo, mis susceptibles cambios de emoción explotaron.

— Mira, Edward, eres muy amable, pero no soy una niña pequeña a la que tienes que cuidar. Lo sé hacer yo sola; lo he hecho por años. Además, ¡no me puedes decir con quién o no debo estar! — los estudiantes que quedaban en el estacionamiento me miraron estupefactos — , es mi problema no el tuyo y yo no soy Bella.

Con eso, lo dejé sorprendido (un aspecto que no se conocía de Edward Cullen). Me fui directo a mi auto, no volteé a ver si Bella nos estuvo mirando o si Edward seguía en la misma posición en la que lo dejé.

Ese Edward Cullen (vampiro o no) ya me estaba hartando y si no quería que yo estuviera cerca de su primo… pues, lastima; no por nada yo era la rebelde de Forks, así que… Jasper, prepárate.

* * *

*Colmillos 18, quiere decir.

**A.K.A es "also know as" ("también se conoce como")

* * *

¡Hola, queridos lectores!.

Aquí el segundo cap, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿**Bien**?¿Mal?, cualesquiera que sean sus **dudas**, por favor ponerlas en un **RRs **(o un **RRs** normal también es recibido ;D). Quién me quiera **seguir** en el **Twitter** o en el **Facebook,** ir a mi perfil (ya arreglé los **links **rotos), gracias.

Gracias por sus **alertas**, **Favs** y **Reviews.** Y también a aquellos lectores fantasmas, **¡Comenten!, **no los voy a morder (si no quieren xD)

_PinkLilys_. (voten en la poll de mi perfil)


	4. That Green Gentleman

**Disclaimer:**Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, algunas referencias a Anne Rice y la trama que es mia.

**Summary:**Estas llamando a la fabulosa Rosalie Hale. Ella es tan pomposa como este mensaje, así que si no quieres seguir escuchándola, deja tu mensaje… ¡Bip! —Rosalie, es Alice. Dile a mis padres que me escapé con un vampiro. Vuelvo cuando me transforme. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Highway to Hell**

**.**

**III. That Green Gentleman **_(__Little deaths in musical beds, so it seems I'm someone I've never met)_

**.**

El esfuerzo que hacia me estaba dando jaqueca de las malas. En serio. Cada vez que Carlisle o Esme pasaban por la sala tenía que hacer un esfuerzo mayor para no, en un ataque casi psicótico, saltarles encima y sacudirlos para que me dijeran como rayos hacían para no pensar en _eso_. La sangre. Ese delicioso liquido que se desbordaba p-

¡No! ¡Concéntrate!

A lo que íbamos, Jasper. ¿Se necesitan años o fuerza de voluntad para no pensar en _eso, _para no atacar a las bolsas de_ eso_? No creo, es solo masoquismo de este aquelarre, seguro que sí, ¿cómo soportarían, entonces, si no es por masoquismo? Era tan obvio en como el sabelotodo tenia ojeras o como Esme no hacia más nada que trabajo manuales en la casa; yo lo soportaba como todo un hombre. Sí, señor. Todo un hombre.

Si Garrett, Peter, o Charlotte me vieran así como estaba ahora, se reirían: sentado en un sillón, todo tenso y a punto de tener una –imposible– aneurisma. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que era complicado no atacar a nadie? Carlisle me dijo solamente que lo complicado era adaptarse y ya. Maldito mentiroso.

Bueno, no exactamente. Carlisle era la persona más agradable que conocía y lo conocía desde hace ya cien años, nunca me había mentido así en ese tiempo. Bastardo. ¿Por qué Esme seguía bailando por la estancia? ¡Para ya, mujer! Unos pasos bajaban las escaleras y se escucha la risita irritante de Edward; por supuesto, el sabelotodo estaba escuchándome mentalmente.

— Deja de escucharme, entrometido. —dije, con los dientes apretados.

— Trato, pero tu mente es fascinante, ya sabes, y aunque seas todo serio y duro por fuera, eres tan dramático como uno de esos actores de Hollywood. —dijo, mientras caminaba por el patio.

Cerré los ojos y dije—: Cállate. Déjame en paz.

Su voz se escuchó desde el garaje—: Tienes suerte, voy a salir —pausa—. Ah, y deja de hablarte en tercera persona: es de locos. — Y se fue el bastardo.

A concentrarse, Jasper.

¿Cómo dijo Charlotte que había que meditar? ¿Con las piernas cruzadas y la mente en blanco? Estúpida Charlotte y sus viajes a la India. Argh, diablos, tenia que ir a "cazar" otra vez. Es la tercera desde que había anochecido y, creo, ya debe ser la hora en la que todo el mundo se va a trabajar. Normalmente, no era muy dado a fijarme en el tiempo, así que no estaba seguro.

El entrometido iba a recoger a su noviecita-bolsa, o así me había contado cuando nos conocimos ya hace siete meses más o menos. Su dulce olor viajaba en el aire de la casa cada vez que fingía respirar para calmarme. Tortura sin moverse de la casa. Fantástico.

Y todos se preguntaran: ¿Qué hago aquí si no me gusta nada de nada? Bueno (y aprovechando que el presumido no estaba…), Garrett y yo apostamos y, obviamente, perdí; el castigo era pasar todo un semestre entre vegetarianos y hacer todo lo que ellos hagan. Ya por mi amistad con Carlisle, tenía en donde quedarme, pero lo difícil era la dieta a base de animales roñosos. Por supuesto, no le dije que era una apuesta y que pondría en peligro la pantalla que tenía la "familia", sino que me arrepentía y blah, blah, blah.

Si mis ojos –antes rojos– cambiaban la semana próxima, podría salir y cumplir mi apuesta de tres meses e irme de este hueco vegetariano, ya que los humanos aparentemente se asustarían si tengo los ojos de un color tan llamativo como lo es el rojo, pero mientras tendría cara de constipado-a-punto-de-tener-una-aneurisma.

Ahora sí. Sé agradable, Jasper.

— ¿Esme? —manipulé un poco sus sentimientos para que se sintiese dispuesta.

— ¿Qué quieres, Jasper? —hmm, al parecer no le afectaba mucho.

Esto lo tendría que hacer rápido.

— Voy a salir. No me esperes —preocupación e irritación—. Tranquila, comeré afuera.

Y me reí mientras la dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Si decidía alcanzarme, le tomaría un buen rato encontrarme, porque el olfato y la rapidez no era el fuerte de los vegetarianos, sino de nosotros, los no muertos de hambre. Corrí hasta más allá del letrero de salida de Forks, no tenía ni idea cual era el pueblo o ciudad que venía después, lo importante era buscar algo que hacer.

Lo primero, era conseguirme un auto. Esos cacharros me habían gustado desde la época de Ford***, **pero nunca tuve tiempo de tener uno por culpa de María. Rompí el vidrio de una tienda para sacar unos lentes oscuros que taparan el color de mi iris. ¿Dónde quedaría una tienda de esos bichos?

Seguí caminando, viendo a cada lado de la calle por si se me pasaba; trataba de no mirar (ni oler) a las bolsas que caminaban rápido a cada lado de mí, se vería especialmente feo si uno no llega al trabajo solo porque yo lo ataqué en medio de la calle concurrida, ¿verdad que sí?. Después de haber caminado un tramo, por fin la encontré, era de carros lujosos, como me gustaban.

Revisé mis bolsillos: la tarjeta que Carlisle me había dado para casos de emergencia seguía allí y no es como si la necesitase, porque podría irrumpir en un banco o robar a una bolsa con una facilidad impresionante, pero el bueno de Carlisle quiso dármela. La vendedora me encontró guapo y por eso me atendió eficientemente ¡hasta me propuso dar unas vueltas en los sedanes!

Al hablarle, no podía evitar soltar el precioso aire que quedaba de mis pulmones y eso quería decir que mejor era irme ya de allí.

— Me llevo este. —dije, señalando

— ¿Quiere que se lo enviemos a alguna dirección o prefiere manejarlo usted mismo? —sus buenos modales me daban ganas de vomitar (si pudiera).

Supe que ella quería dejármelo ella misma en una supuesta dirección que yo le daría para así verme otra vez. Qué patético. Pasó la tarjeta y luego me la devolvió.

— Manejarlo yo mismo, tengo compromisos… urgentes. —desilusión de parte de ella. Se llevó un mechón que le caía en la cara a detrás de la oreja.

— Viene de Europa, ¿sabe? Y nosotros no querríamos que a usted ni al auto le pasasen algo, por eso es mejor que uno de nuestros mejores empleados se lo llevara a la comodidad de su casa —se sonrió, pensando que había ganado. Yo sonreí con burla.

— Me lo llevo yo mismo, señorita —buenos modales, Jasper—. Gracias por sus servicios.

Le guiñé un ojo y me fui.

¿Qué por qué seguía viviendo la humana si tenía tanta hambre? Pues porque es inútil matar a los que te sirven, me dijo Peter una vez. No estaba bien matar a alguien que te podría servir luego para otra cosa, es como si insultaras a la persona que es tu jefe y después te quedaras sin trabajo. Es una simple regla de supervivencia.

Lo otro que faltaba era la placa, ese cuadro que había en la parte de atrás de un auto; lo quería cambiar por algo más divertido que ese poco de letras y números sin sentido para mí. Le tendría que preguntar a Edward o dárselo directamente a él, de verdad que no tenia ni idea en donde cambiarlo.

Lo único que podía hacer era "cazar" o irme al hueco vegetariano, el olor de las bolsas me estaba empezando a atormentar. En esta zona, a lo sumo debía haber animales vegetarianos o algo así; aparqué el auto cera de la carretera al pueblo y me adentré en el bosque. Cacé (si a eso se le podía llamar cazar) varios ciervos en el claro no muy lejos del camino, me había dejado un asqueroso sabor en la boca, pero al menor podría irme a al hueco vegetariano sin accidentes que me descubrieran.

¿Qué estarán haciendo mis queridos compañeros? Charlotte y Peter estarían besuqueándose en el bosque y Garrett acosando a alguna bolsa para luego comérsela, si yo estuviera con él, me reiría de la cara de psicópata que pone cuando caza (eso si era cazar). Sí, seguro que sí.

Al llegar al auto, no pude evitar fijarme en mí reflejo: no por no ser guapo, que lo soy, sino porque mis ojos ya no estaban de esa fea tonalidad naranja, estaban de color miel. Sonreí complacido. Ahora podía pasar por humano y cumplir la apuesta del estúpido Garrett e irme con los no muertos de hambre.

Qué bien, Jasper, eres todo un vegetariano. ¿Quién dijo que era tan difícil?

* * *

*** **Henry Ford (30 de julio de 1863 – 7 de abril de 1947) fue el creador de Fords Motor Company y padre de las cadenas de producción modernas.

* * *

**¿Alguien allí? *grillos* **

**Er... a la(s) que esté(n) les quiero dar las **gracias** por no haberse olvidado de mí ni de este fic, de verdad, **gracias**. **Y gracias** también a las que en todo este tiempo (desde septiembre...) han dejado review o han hecho este fic en uno sus favoritos o le han dado a "alert" :) La única excusa que tengo es que la inspiración se fue y, como dice mi perfil, este fic estaba en un hiatus. **

**De verdad que lo siento si este cap no les gustó o creen que es muy corto, pero desde la perspectiva de Alice no me salía nada, apenas unas pocas líneas mal escritas :/ Así que se me ocurrió hacerlo desde el punto de vista de** Jasper**, nuestro vampiro favorito (o al menos el mío) y me salió ésto, que apenas llega a las 2000 palabras. **

**En mi perfil tienen todas las formas en las que se pueden comunicar conmigo (tengo **twitter, facebook, tumblr, goodreads y formspring**, nada de vida social, lo sé). Ah, lean otros de mis **fics**, si quieren ;)**

**Y si todavía siguen allí, déjenme** review** (porque cada uno hace que una **neurona** se me prenda) x)**

**Besos,**

**Pinky Dinky Doo.**


End file.
